1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to efficient boiler control and, more particularly to minimizing energy loss and thermodynamic loss in a coal-fired boiler used for generating electricity.
b. 2. Description of the Related Art
Many techniques are known for controlling combustion of fuel to meet predetermined criteria. In the case of coal-fired boilers, such as those used in electricity power generating plants, boiler operation is commonly studied using computerized models. For example, EIS Systems Group of EI International, Inc. in Idaho Falls, Id. markets a product known as PEPSE which can be used for modeling boiler operation. However, there is no known system which operates on-line in real time and takes into account overall effectiveness of the boiler and supporting systems.
Typically, operators of such boilers are satisfied with producing the right amount of steam at the right pressure and temperature. The only other concern at most power plants is that emissions are within acceptable limits. Thus, for example spray flows into the reheater and platen superheater to prevent excessive temperatures in superheat and reheat steam are typically automatically controlled using a feedback mechanism which does not attempt to reduce the temperature of the superheat and reheat steam without introducing thermodynamic loss. A few boilers may be operated to minimize pressure loss across the throttle valve, but usually only by manual control of the boiler.